mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DocGod (God)
'DocGod, '''was a human being who became a God and also the worlds first Doc. DocGod is considered to be the most powerful and strongest God. He's also considered as the greatest, most powerful Doc in the history too. DocGod is also the original creator of the DocSoul and is the only one capable of adding DocGod (PowerForm) in the DocSoul. History Centuaries ago, DocGod was a human who was married and had four childeren. He lived in a small village and kept balance in his village while the rest of the world was unbalanced. One day Elektross (God) and Equilibrio (God) noticed that DocGod's village was in perfect harmony. Through further inspection, they came to the conclusion that the human DocGod held the village in balance. The two of them informed the other Gods and they all saw his potential as guardian of the universe. The Gods approached him and offered him the position of God with the condition that his family would act as guardians in his leave. But WarLord (God) also wanted him to forget his human name and making it his weakness while he could also never see his wife again, the keeper of his former name. When he became a God, DocGod used his newfound powers to bring the universe back into balance. After some time the other Gods realized that DocGod had become too powerful on his own. Feeling threatened, they came with the opposition that DocGod could only interfere with Earth if all the Gods agreed he could. One day DocGod noticed that his old village was unbalanced and he wanted to bring peace to his old home. The Gods disagreed saying that his sons had that responsibility. So DocGod secretly forged The Holy Platform as a gateway to different worlds. He went back to Earth and after restoring it, he met his sons. They offered him the God Cards as a token of gratitude but he declined. He than proceded to give his sons the knowledge and information about Power Forms, the DocSoul and The Core. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:PowerForm Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Large PowerForms Personality DocGod is fully aware on the responsibility he has. As the most powerful being in the universe, he's in charge on keeping it in balance. DocGod keeps a watching eye over his descendant, Noa Doc. He's aware on what's she's doing but doesn't watch over her constantly. DocGod has respect for those who share his vision. This doesn't mean however that he is disrespectfull against those who don't share his vision. DocGod is also not hesitant towards his decisions. If he has to take something or someone down in order to hold balance in the world, he will proceed without hesitation. Powers and Abilities The DocGod is the most powerful being in the universe. He's stronger than any of the other Gods, but he still needs them in order to hold the world in balance. Standard Powers: ''The following powers and abilities will DocGod have everywhere and anytime. Due to his massive size DocGod possesses supreme strength. Even foes with super strength are no match for his strength. And even foes with high defense and/or durability are not capable of enduring this hit for a second. It has been said that his strength could even break Earth's core. DocGod is extremely durable, even without the use of any type of armor. He can take on many attacks and sustain no damage at all. Even if he's on Earth and he only has his standard powers. Even attacks from the other Gods give him little harm. DocGod is the smartest being in the universe. His intellect is unparalleled to anyone else, even some of the other Gods. He was the one who created the DocSoul and was the one who used is intellect to bring peace to Earth. Because DocGod is a God, just as his name suggests, he is immortal. He can never die as long as he wants to. There are no possible means that he can be killed, however there are ways to defeat him. DocGod has the natural power to fire incredible powerful, destructive amber colored missiles from his hands and wings. He can generate them at the speed of lighting and fire them at a extremely deadly rate and accuracy. Despite his tremendous size, DocGod can fly at normal speeds but also at high speed. The latter is thanks to his booster packs on his legs which boosts his speed. DocGod’s mind is unblocked to the entire universe, he knows every answer to every question, past, present, and future. He may or may not know all information at all times, as some knowledge may be spontaneous and some may require the action of others. DocGod is able to have all his senses enhanced to universal scale able to see, smell, hear and otherwise sense everything around the universe. This enables his mind to perceive information that is normally closed to the physical senses. DocGod is also able to sense the strengths, skills, abilities and weaknesses from everyone he wants. DocGod is able to detect impending threats. This power allows him to recognize events or threats that directly effect him or another person. DocGod is has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. DocGod is potentially the undisputed master of all forms of combat. He has both natural and supernatural fighting skills available as well as supreme strength and stamina. He also has immense defensive abilities unsurpassed by any other fighter; he also posses a high level of intellect which he uses to plan his attacks carefully. Permission: DocGod can only do the following things, listed under permission, if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the God Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. If he's in any other realm he can rule over all things. DocGod has the ability to be almighty in every senses and variations, and can do absolutely anything and everything. He can do absolutely anything, even the impossible, including create something bigger than infinite or smaller than zero, or both at the same time, and anything similarly excessive. DocGod can create anything and everything from nothing. DocGod is also able to manipulate time in every parallel reality, break any boundaries in every universe, manipulate existence in the omniverse and travel to every universe to keep balance. DocGod can also manipulate and control anything and everything within the entire universe and beyond. DocGod can also undo any effects caused via reality warping even his own actions DocGod is able to perceive and affect (possibly even control) the Destiny and Fate, allowing him to affect reality in several ways both overt and hidden. DocGod also can render an action from oneself or others (including events in general) and is impossible to be blocked, manipulated and reversed, by all means. Special Powers His signature attacks are: *Ultimate God Fist: DocGod raises his fist in the air while his fist glows amber. Then he punches his opponent with incredible force. *Giga God Beam: the end of DocGod's wand flashes and an energy pulse from the end goes to the top of the wand. When the pulse reaches the top, he fires an gigantic powerful green beam from that point to its target. *Will Of The God: this attack was only mentioned that its even more worse than Catastrophe. *Catastrophe: DocGod generates a pitch black blast, ball or beam by using all of his power combined, between his hands. This attack creates a catastrophe around the area and is able to defeat and maybe kill the target. Weakness/Resistance DocGod is extremely big and will destroy pretty much everything should he fall. DocGod can't inflict things or occurrences that happen on Earth, without the permission of the other Gods. The legend states that whoever knows DocGod's human name gains complete control over him. The only person, besides himself, who knows his human name, is his human wife. DocGod cannot read the minds of others under any circumstances. Trivia *DocGod is the only Doc and Human who became a God. *It is unknown what DocGod human name was. *DocGod was the first Doc in history and was the one who started the bloodline. *DocGod is the only God, whose name consisted out of God. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:PowerForm Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Large PowerForms